Queen Goodfey
Queen Goodfey is a minor supporting character of Mysticons ''who is queen of the people of Gemina and dwells within the royal palace in the heart of Drake City. Appearances Season One * Sisters in Arms (debut appearance) * How to Train a Mysticon (as a statue) * All Hail Necrafa! (statue; partially revived) * The Dome (statue & vision) * Clash of the Tridents (statue) * The Prophecy Unleashed (flashback) Season Two * Star-Crossed Sisters (statue) * The Edge of Two Morrows (alternate past self) Relationships King Darius The circumstances as to how she met and married King Darius is unknown. She was saddened when he was turned to stone by Dreadbane. Arkayna Goodfey She is the mother of Arkayna. She dislikes her daughter not taking the history of the original Mysticons seriously, as it does not become a future queen. Only her face is revived when Arkayna and Malvaron are casting the spell to "turn stone back to flesh". She expresses wonder at seeing her daughter as become the great and powerful Dragon Mage. She tells her daughter that she knows what has to do, even if means never seeing her in flesh again. In a vision, she assures Arkayna that they will be together again but she must do her duty as the Dragon Mage, and leader of the second generation of the Mysticons. Zarya Moonwolf Fifteen years prior, she had given birth to not only Arkayna, but another younger daughter; fraternal Royal Twins. Her loving memories about her was soon wiped by Nova Terron. Trivia * She is turned to bone by Baron Dreadbane in [[Sisters in Arms|''Sisters in Arms]]. Her petrified form prompts Arkayna to fight harder. * In [[All Hail Necrafa!|''All Hail Necrafa!]] she has a brief glimpse of her daughter as the Dragon Mage, leader of the new Mysticons in wonder and amazement. * In "The Prophecy Unleashed" it is revealed that she had given birth to not only Arkayna, but to a fraternal twin sister as well when her first husband was alive. * She is a brave and kind ruler of the people of Gemina. * She had frequently made elvenberry pancakes for breakfast. * She had taught a young Arkayna to ride her very first griffin. Quotes Fifteen Years Ago * "Oh, aren't you precious? I wish your father could see you, but he's off keeping the kingdom safe. Yes he is." * "I must choose two. I have been doubly blessed." * "By the star..." * "Yes indeed. We're going to call her...Arkayna." Season One * "Try to take this seriously, Arkayna." * "Enough!! Clearly you need a reminder of how important your training is. Dry off and meet me in the Treasury before supper." * "That's right, Emerald. The Dragon Disk is our most important artifact. As the royal family, it is our sworn duty to protect it until the new generation of heroes is chosen." * "After the first Mysticons fell, defeating Necrafa, the Disk became dormant." * "Generations of our family have guarded, kept it safe from evil, for she who controls the Dragon Disk controls- This isn't a joke, Arkayna! And Emerald, shame on you." * "Really? Because from I saw, I'm not so sure." * "The Disk! It's activating! I must summon the Astromancers! They'll know what to do. ''Now do you understand the importance of all this?" * "Hold the line!!" * "Dreadbane! You're alive!!" * "Never!!" * "Darius!! NO!!" * "No!!'' Keep her out of this!!"'' * "Run, Arkayna!! RUN!!" * (in wonder and amazement) "Arkayna." * "You know what you have to do." * "I love you, Arkayna." In a Vision * "Arkayna, you are the Mysticon Dragon Mage, defender of the realm. " * "In time, we will together. But for now, you know what you have to do." * "You know what you have to do." Season Two *" Gallery Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Season 1 characters Category:Royalty Category:Parents